Double 0
by The RNG
Summary: Landing on the Nomad Planet, Akwat, and testing the atmosphere, Jiné sets his name for himself in H.S.T. S5 and S28 are there by his side, accepting any order he gives out. Several planets were destroyed when the Klarak's decided to betray the humans. Jiné, S28, and S5 will inhabit Akwat, and remake Earth, with one major difference. The Klarak's will not destroy it. Not again.


Jiné removed his helmet, arriving on the planet, Akwat.

"A planet that survived the Klarak's assault." sighed Jiné in relief. He turned around and took a look and the land. On the planet's north side, it was equivalent to a everlasting blizzard that refused to let up. The east side, looked like a Tsunami had hit it, over and over again, until the remaining land was nowhere to be seen. These sides faced away from the sun, which was a key tool in the Klarak's assault, explaining it's cooler and darker temperatures.

The south side was a blazing hot area, volcano's sprouting out of the ground. The ground was too hot to stand on without the proper gear. The west side burst, blooming with flowers and trees, as well as an endless supply of grass. The west side is the most peaceful of the sides.

Akwat is split into four quadrants, each of which supplying a necessary condition to survive.

Jiné raised his wrist. Attached to it, was a titanium communication watch.

"I have confirmed." Jiné stated. "Akwat has sufficient conditions to inhabit."

"Information received." replied a male voice. "Great job, Double 0."

"However." continued Jiné. "Akwat appears to be a Nomad Planet, in other words, in order to survive, you cannot stay in one place. Not only that, but I still have to scout the planet in order to be certain that no hostile creatures currently inhabit the area."

"Very well." he replied. "Attention all units. Double 0 has taken the risk of testing the atmosphere on Akwat. Now he will scout the planet. I would like our top units to accompany Double O. Combat Officer, S28, and Engineer Official, S5, please make your way onto Akwat. Assist Double 0 in the scout of the planet. If anyone discovered hostile monsters, do not approach unless required. By any other means, contact each other immediately."

Tying her blonde hair with a rubber band, S28 mumbled. "So, we'll finally live on a planet once again? It may be harder to live on then earth, but I'm sure it'll be possible."

S5 simply picked up one of his inventions, a small cube with a numerous amount of buttons, and a miniature, mobile robot. He trudged towards his shuttle pod, as if something was on his mind.

S28 and S5 were complete opposites. One was lively, and energetic, while another was drowsy, silent, and lethargic.

S28 galloped towards her shuttle pod. Upon entering the shuttle pod, the captain spoke once again.

"I'm setting a rendezvous point for you. Meet Double 0 there. We're counting on you. Don't let us down. H.S.T, Human Space Team, will await your return. Captain Jarox, out."

The shuttle pods were warped at the same time, at the same level of the space ship, which resulted in a hard landing for the two units

* * *

S28's shuttle pod landed on the North Side.

S28 quickly emerged from her shuttle pod.

Being too hasty, she had not realized the danger of the ground, being only a tiny bit inferior to the sun's temperature, and by reflex, jumped back into her pod, knocking it over, and closing it.

"Help?" She whined. "Anyone?"

Being the immature child she is, S28 started a "tantrum" in her pod, and started rolling it across the lands.

The shuttle pod is made of a mineral that resists most substances. The mineral is called Dioromé, and it was discovered in Spain on 2740. While being extremely durable, it has a density less then water.

* * *

S5 landed in the east side. S5, not as hasty as S28, examined the area around him from his shuttle pod. S5 liked to keep things short, speaking in a quick manner, and doing the most reasonable, yet quickest way to solve the problem.

"The water." He said. "It's not good."

He looked at the water. It was dark, dirty.

"Pollution." He mumbled. "How? There is no unacceptable gas on this planet."

Realizing he had not the time for this, S5 took out his small cube. He pressed a button on it, and threw it into the water. The water started to cleanse, and became drinkable.

"Double 0 must have noticed." S5 said. "It's wrong. He has a sharp eye. Our tactician would never turn a blind eye to pollution."

The cube returned to him. Pressing another button, he threw the cube into the water again. A straight line of ice cut through the water, and S5 walked onto it, reaching the middle of the land, which was mundane, it was normal. That was the rendezvous point.

Meeting up with Double 0, who had already reached the rendezvous point, Jiné states. "The troublemaker is last."

"Seems so."

Jiné chuckled.

"Where'd you land?" Jiné asked.

"East."

"The flooded area."

"Yes. I sent my cube down there, and it scanned no living creatures there." S5 informed Jiné.

"They could've cloaked." Jiné immediately stated.

"They could've." S5 stated. "I'd think it is unlikely."

* * *

S28 stood atop her capsule.

She had met up with a Romii, a Klarak creature.

A smirk was on the little girl's face.

A Romii is a Flame Wolf, one of the more basic Klarak creatures.

The Romii clawed at S28. S28 jumped up, and activated her jump jets, which rose her into the air.

The Romii smashed the shuttle pod.

"No!" S28 shouted.

She pulled out a Plasma Pistol, and aimed it at the Romii.

She shot the Romii, and it evaded it easily.

The Romii opened its mouth, and burned through the land with a wave of flames fired onto S28.

S28, being the Combat Officer, was prepared, obviously.

She stood in the air, and activated her front shield, which projected from her Titanium Assist Watch. The shield didn't block all of it, as there was a burn on her blue and black H.S.T Uniform.

"My Jump Jets are going to lose fuel soon." She smirked. "I'd better clean this up quick."

She flew towards the Romii, by motioning her feet backwards, allowing the jet's to propel her forward.

She held up the Plasma Pistol, point blank, and shot into it's mouth. Being completely merciless, She motioned her feet towards the Romii's face, and the flames that exhibited from the jets blasted in the Romii's feet. Not done yet, she flew above the Romii, and shut off her jets. She stomped the Romii's back, and obliterated it with a charged shot from the Plasma Pistol.

After killing it, She still stood on the Romii, as the ground was still scorching. She blew on her Pistol, and put it away.

She looked at her Pod.

"...I hope they have spares." She said.

She activated her Jump Jets, and flew towards to rendezvous point.

* * *

She met up with Double 0 and S5.

"There." Jiné said. "We're all here."

"What are your orders, Tactician?" S5 said.

S28 said nothing, but her eyes said more then enough. She was as energetic as could be. She wanted to live life.

"I'll scout the North Side. You two will scout the West Side, and S5, I'd like for you to send robots to patrol the East and South sides."

"Will do, sir." S5 replied.

S5 sent out four robots to South, and three robots to East.

"That's all I had." S5 said. "I apologize"

"That's more then enough. Your fine." Jiné replied

"S28. Your in charge of the fights you experience. You have superiority, being the Combat Officer. S5, You'll support her. The cube will help." Jiné ordered.

"Indeed." S5 stated.

"Alright!" S28 exclaimed.

"We're the top units of the H.S.T." Jiné said. "S5. S28. and me, Double 0. We can't let them down."

"We won't." S28 shouted, S5 mumbled.

"Go." Jiné ordered.

S28 and S5 ran towards the West Side.

Jiné walked towards the North Side, prepared for what he has to face.

* * *

Author's Note: New Story. It's just something off the top of my head. I'm attempting to become a Science-Fiction Author. I'm hoping this works out. Read and Review!


End file.
